Shinigami at Amusement Park
by luvbooks00
Summary: Ichigo and a group of shinigamis come to the Real World's amusement park! Who knows how they'll take it? Read and review! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Ichigo and Rukia

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Ichigo never thought this day would come.

He was standing in a line for a merry-go-round with other giggly five-year-olds.

A _Chappy _merry-go-round.

Ichigo had desperately hoped that there won't be any Chappy rides in the amusement park, or that he won't be forced to ride it, but of course he was wrong, as usual.

_This is torture_, Ichigo groaned. Who could have imagined that there actually was a _Chappy_ ride in an amusement park? Nobody, except Rukia.

*Flashback*

Ichigo gaped at the army of shinigamis that had just arrived in front of his house.

"Whoa-what are you all doing here?"

"Some captains and seated officers came to the Real World for some enjoyment." Unohana said, smiling as always.

"Well, we had nothing to do at Soul Society, and all my boring and senseless captain made me do was paperwork," Matsumoto started.

"Oi, who did you just call boring and senseless?" Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched.

"… and he didn't even let me drink any of the sake- he froze them all- so Rukia invited us to have a special little day at the Real World's amusement park!" Rangiku Matsumoto announced.

"Yatta! Amusement park! Ichi, let's go right now!" Yachiru yelled.

"Kurosaki, don't keep us waiting." A familiar voice nagged Ichigo.

"Ishida! Orihime and Chad too?"

"Hi, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime waved. "Let's have some fun! It's been years since I've been to an amusement park!"

"I don't see a problem." Chad commented.

"And that's how it is, Ichigo." Rukia explained. Her look clearly said, _get out of that freakin' room and take us to whatever park it's called._ And Ichigo had a feeling that even if he refused, Rukia would drag him out with force, and he would be seeing several bruises and swollen places on his body later.

*End Flashback*

"Ichigo? Hello?" Ichigo heard Rukia calling him, and turned around just to meet a fist coming in his face. "Do you know how many times I called you? Stop spacing out like that and tell me what to do!"

"Huh? You don't know how to ride a carousel?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"Well, it's not like there's this amusement park or whatever is in Soul Society, is it?"

"If you didn't know how to ride this thing in the first place, why did take this ride?"

"Because!" Rukia shouted, rolling her eyes as if it was obvious. Ichigo could easily read "Duh" written all over her face. "It's _Chappy_, Ichigo!"

"Right. Of course."

"Now tell me what to do, idiot!"

"What do you think? You get on one of these things!" It was hard to believe that there could be someone who didn't know how to ride a carousel.

"Well, it's not as easy as it looks like!"

"Right. They're all very, very complicated steps, huh? You have to walk over there and sit down- how difficult."

Rukia ignored the sarcasm, and finally did sit down on one of the Chappies (instead of horses, there were little rabbits).

"Ichigo?"

"Now what?"

"What are those little black creepy straps?" Ichigo had to bite his tongue to swallow his guffaw.

"It's called a _safety belt_, and you're supposed to buckle that so that you won't fall down."

"And how exactly do I put them on?"

"You just… er… put them on together… I guess?" Ichigo said, speechless at Rukia's shower of questions. He buckled his own belt to show Rukia, who tried her best- and failed- to do the same to hers.

"And what about this weird pole-like thingy sticking on top of Chappy's head?" she asked, giving up with the belt.

"That's a pole to grab on just in case you fall-" Ichigo said slowly, holding back an urge to release his bankai on the ride.

"And you're saying that I would fall down if I don't secure this belt and grab onto the pole?" Rukia raised an eyebrow. There was a dangerous edge to her voice, and thus Ichigo concluded that it was probably the best choice to leave her be.

"Never mind," he sighed. "Rukia, seriously, riding a merry-go-round is what _five-year-kids_ do."

"Ohhhh, so you think this ride is boring?" Rukia's voice rose.

"Exactly!" It was five seconds after that Ichigo realized what he had just said could lead him to his death. "No! I mean, uh, the ride is, uh, very… exciting! I love the ride! Yay!"

"Too late." Rukia smirked, and shouted, "Binding way number one: Sai!"

Immediately Ichigo's arms were pulled back, and no matter how he struggled, he was held back. Though he had once broken through this spell, he was not in a mood to release even more of his spiritual energy, which was always overflowing in gallons.

"Is this really necessary?" Ichigo tried to sound as pitiful as he could. He had a pretty good idea of just what Rukia was about to do right now.

"Yes." Of course, that kind of tactics never worked on Rukia.

"Right now when the ride's about to start?"

"Don't care."

"In front of all those kids?"

"That's the point."

Rukia took out a black marker, and reached over to his face to begin decorating- or so Rukia called it- Ichigo's face.

Not less than a minute later, Ichigo was seen with several horribly drawn Chappy rabbits all over his face, along with a phrase on his forehead that read: "I LOVE CHAPPY!"

"Just what, did you do to my face?" Ichigo asked. Sadly, he did not carry any sorts of mirror, and since he was still restrained from the Kido spell, he had no idea what Rukia displayed on his face.

Actually, he did have an idea- he knew that whatever she did, it wasn't a happy one.

"Find it out yourself, Mr. I-Love-Chappy-Rides." Rukia put on one of her infamous smirk.

Suddenly, a familiar growl that Ichigo had heard so many times before reached Ichigo's ears.

A hollow.

Crap, he thought, not now!

"Rukia."

"Yeah, yeah. A hollow. I'll take care of it." Rukia said, and began searching for a Soul Candy.

"Release me from this freakin' Kido spell first!"

"Stay there 'till I come back!" Rukia shouted, and reached into her dress pocket to find her usual Soul Candy gone.

"Oi! Rukia! Rukia!"

"Shut up, will you? I can't find my Soul Candy."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't find that damned Soul Candy, idiot!" Rukia yelled, smacking Ichigo's head. The Hollow's roar got louder. She could hear crashes from a distance, and people screaming.

"So free me from this Kido spell!" Ichigo shouted. He would've probably changed into a shinigami to break out from the binding spell, but with his arms tied back, it was practically impossible for him to reach into his pocket and take out the Shinigami Representative Badge.

It was a bit too late to yell at each other.

A pincer struck the ground next to the carousel, and most adults grabbed their kids and ran. The Hollow showed its full form, and right on cue Rukia launched a spell: "Blue Fire, Crash!"

It was a perfect timing, a perfect angle, a perfect speed, just if the Hollow hadn't moved slightly and dodged it by an inch.

And that move by a Hollow "accidentally" hit the tip of the carousel, which triggered a button to control the speed of the carousel, and so the carousel began to revolve faster- from 3 miles per hour to 5, then to 7, and so on.

Thank god that Ichigo was the only one, at this point, who had been stuck on a Chappy, unable to take off of his safety belt. Rukia, who was busy taking care of a hollow, did not throw a glance towards Ichigo or the carousel.

The hollow opened its mouth, and it was just about to smash a bathroom with its gigantic hand when Rukia shot another blue fire, thus making the hollow to disintegrate.

"Would've been bad if the hollow actually finished off the bathroom, huh, Ichigo?" The raven-haired girl turned around just to find the carousel going out of control, and Ichigo wailing- yes, wailing- to make it stop. "That damned idiot," Rukia muttered. "I have to save his butt for everything."

Another blue fire crashed on the control room, and the carousel slowly came to a stop.

"Spin much?" Rukia smirked cruelly, enjoying Ichigo's face of horror.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo exploded. "YOU- YOU- DID YOU _PLAN_ THAT?"

"To be truthful-"

"I knew it! You midget-"

"No, I did not plan that. Well, at least not the hollow part."

"You-"

"Plus, it was you that had put on a safety belt. Like a five-year-old, huh?"

"And just _who_ was the one who wanted to ride this merry-go-round like a five-year-old?" Did Ichigo mention that he _hated_ when Rukia pointed out something that Ichigo couldn't come up with a decent comeback?

"Your face when the carousel stopped was priceless. Just priceless." Rukia licked her lips, recalling Ichigo's horrified face which was more close to a ghost's rather than a human's. She continued on, "I never knew that you could be afraid of a merry-go-round. Even the kids don't."

"Someday, I'm going to kill you."

"Oh I know. The feeling is shared."

Yes, Ichigo hadn't known that bringing a group of Shinigamis, which included a Chappy-lover, to an amusement park was more than exhausting. Terrifying. A torture.

"So, Ichigo, shall we go up for another ride next?"

Ichigo just _had_ to groan.

And a very familiar redhead came crashing down from the sky, right on top of Ichigo.

And….

"Nii-sama!"

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I know that this story is pretty much horrible, but please try dealing with it and REVIEW!

The next chapter's coming up. It's Byakuya and Renji!


	2. Byakuya and Renji

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

It was just awkward.

Although the amusement park was filled with shouts and yells, the silence between 6th Division captain and lieutenant was just plain awkward.

And when a little toddler ran into Byakuya's "noble" slacks and spilled melted strawberry ice-cream all over his clothes, it was even more awkward.

"WAHHHH!" The kid broke into cries, plopping down right on Byakuya's foot. A woman who seemed to be the kid's mother came rushing to her son, saying "sorry" about hundred times. Byakuya kept his face collected, but Renji could swear that he saw Byakuya's eyebrow twitching ever so slightly.

Unfortunately, that wasn't end for poor Byakuya.

Renji was scared out of his mind that his captain would lose it and release his shikai when they came across the eleventh's division's group, with Yachiru laughing her head off at Byakuya's ice cream mark.

"YAY! BYAKUSHI HAD A CANDY! BUY US A CANDY! CANDY!"

"I see that you have trashed your way of being a noble, Kuchiki." The 11th Division captain smirked, glancing down at the pink blotch near Byakuya's knee.

"How ugly," Yumichika said. "Pink and being actually doesn't match at all, in fact…" and so on he kept babbling about colors.

Byakuya kept his temper down, until he had to bite his lower lip to stop from shouting. Renji just turned white and whiter as the eleventh division people threw rude remarks and comments; he had to try his best to run away as far away as he can to avoid Senbonzakura, Byakuya's zanpaktou. After all, Renji did see Byakuya's hand going for his sword.

And Renji could not help but tap on Ikaku's shoulder and tell him to get on going.

"Taichou…don't mind them." Renji said, hoping to help his captain's mood.

"I do not care about the rude and disrespectful things that those lowly people had just said." Byakuya said, still managing to keep his face straight and emotionless. Sometimes Renji wondered how Byakuya could keep on that face, all day long.

When they happened to get in line for a Ferris Wheel while thinking that it was a line for existing out of the amusement park, it was even worse.

"I now understand why so many people are eager to get out of this place," Byakuya said, glancing at the crowd of people in line ahead of him.

Another awkward silence made Renji feel nervous. He did not have a good feeling about this line- maybe because he had to stand Byakuya's cold stares for another hour.

Surprisingly, the line didn't continue for long, thank goodness, and that's when Byakuya and Renji both found out about the Ferris Wheel. The sad thing was, they were already inside the Ferris Wheel when they realized that this was just another ride, not an exit.

"Taichou, do you have any idea what we're supposed to do here?" Renji asked.

"Patience, Renji. I suppose if this is another silly ride, it would at least do _something_ other than circling around." Byakuya said, closing his eyes.

"Uh... Taichou?" Renji asked again.

"What is it, Renji?" Byakuya said, his patience running low. He wasn't in a good mood right now, and leaving him alone would've been the best choice. Apparently, Renji did not seem to get that lesson even after decades of being next to Byakuya.

"Um, it seems that the Perry, Fres, no, the Ferris Wheel has stopped."

"…"

"Taichou?"

"We shall wait." Byakuya said, trying his best to keep an annoyance out of his voice.

"Should we get out of the window or something?"

"The window's too small."

"We can change into shinigami or something and get out of here." Renji was desperate to get out of the ride; he was NOT going to be stuck in this small space with his captain.

Byakuya let out a small sigh, closed his eyes again, and opened the palm of his hand, causing a blue fire to sprout out and crash the side.

"Tai…chou…. I don't think that it's a good idea to do that right now…" Renji muttered.

It was too late for him.

Renji found himself falling down 50ft straight to the ground… right onto a certain orange-headed teenage boy.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia cried when she saw Byakuya gently coming down from the sky, as if he was coming down the stairs. He kept his face refrained from showing a hint of disturbance, and just closed his eyes again.

Still, Rukia was sure that she heard Byakuya murmur something about "Ferris Wheel" and "an exit" to himself.

"NIi-sama, just what…?"

"Oi, Renji, what was THAT for, huh?" Ichigo shouted from one side after crawling out of a small crater he made, cutting off Rukia.

"Well, I couldn't help it! I'm in a gigai right now, so what am I supposed to do?"

"You might as well as check out what's below you if you enjoy crashing down so much!"

"Shut up! It was my tai-" Renji stopped in the middle of his sentence, glanced at Byakuya, and continued on. "It was, uh, the stupid ride that got us stuck!"

"Don't you know how to _wait_?"

The two started bickering, as always, when Rukia asked again.

"Nii-sama, how did you like this place?" Even before Byakuya opened his mouth to say _Terrible_, Ichigo stopped (finally) his little argument and turned his attention to Byakuya- or the pink blotch on Byakuya's slacks. Probably the latter one.

And Ichigo just had to open his mouth.

"Wait, Byakuya. Is that a _pink ice cream spill_ on your clothes?" Ichigo looked at the blotch, then at Byakuya, then at the blotch again, back and forth, and finally bursted into loud guffaws. "YOU? YOU with a mess? A _pink _mess?"

Ichigo, you're going to get yourself in a pink mess very soon, Renji thought.

"Senbonzakura."

All Rukia and Renji could do was to pray for Ichigo's afterlife.

A/N: Please review!


	3. The Eleventh Division

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

"Ken-chan! Let's go that way! That way!" Yachiru yelled, sucking a giant lollipop.

"You sure?" Kenpachi asked skeptically. He honestly didn't think that it was actually that way, but who knows? Better to believe the little kid than himself, who would get lost even in a one-way road.

"YEP!" squealed Yachiru. "Baldy-chan and Feather-chan must be there! I know it!"

They, Zaraki Kenpachi and Yachiru, was currently trying- and of course, failing- to find Ikkaku and Yumichika, who walked away by their own who-knows-when.

"Tell me why we're doing this again?" Zaraki grumbled. He had no idea why they were actually in this amusement park in the first place. Because Yachiru was a chairwoman in Shinigami Women's Society and she dragged him into this as if he was a little obedient dog? Possibly. But no.

Little Yachiru was now getting quiet good at tricking her captain into doing whatever she wanted, and she had told bloodthirsty Kenpachi that there was a fight going on in the real world. Of course, being the eleventh division's captain, Zaraki had smirked and charged for the Senkaimon, the gate to the Real World.

And guess what waited for him?

Bunch of weak humans and little wimps smiling and walking around peacefully.

"Yachiru, I thought you said there was a fight waiting for me?" Zaraki said.

"There is, Ken-chan! There is! Now go that way! There's the fight that way!" Yachiru giggled, and pointed to the opposite direction they'd been going so far.

"You sure?" Zaraki asked again.

"Yeah!" Yachiru cheered, and Zaraki took off again in a flash, shoving people who are in his way, and finally skidded to a stop when he encountered another mass of little kids running around with cotton candies and people lining up for rides.

"Now what?"

"Um… that way! That way!" Yachiru pointed with a big grin.

And Zaraki had to stop after a minute, seeing the dead end.

Such routines were repeated for another hour, and they somehow found themselves in a locker room with row of fairy and princess costumes.

"Ah, Ken-chan! Look! Look!" Yachiru shouted in delight. In a flash, she was dressed in a Jack Sparrow costume. A giant hat that practically covered her eyes was plopped crookedly on her head. Her two hands had lost themselves in the long sleeves. Battered-looking pants were literally skirts around Yachiru's waist. With these loose clothing, pink hairs sticking out from the hat, and cupcake frosting around Yachiru's mouth, one could barely tell that she was a pirate, much less a Jack Sparrow.

"What, Yachiru? Now which way should I go?" Zaraki threw down a glance.

"Uh…. Ken-chan! You should dress up, too!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Dress up, Ken-chan! There's going to be a fight if you dress up!" Yachiru smiled widely. She dashed to the corner of the room, and began pulling out a costume for the eleventh division captain.

OOOOOOOOOO

"How ugly," Yumichika grumbled as he walked beside Ikkaku, who was twirling his gift-shop-sword back and forth. (The security didn't let him take any sorts of sword inside, and it almost cost the poor security guy his life.)

"I mean, the color red would totally match just _perfectly_ with that eye shadow of yours."

"For the hundredth time," Ikkaku gritted his teeth, "It's not an eye shadow. And will you stop going on about the color red?"

"Well, you know it yourself that the neon yellow you're wearing right now is just horrible on your bald- I mean, your style." Yumichika said.

"SHUT UP FOR GOD'S SAKE! This was the only one I had!"

"You could've stopped by _her_ house," Yumichika suggested. By meaning "her", he meant Keigo's sister, who currently had a crush on Ikkaku's bald head.

"Over my dead body," Ikkaku growled, shuddering at the thought of wearing another heart-shaped shirt.

"As I said, it is very unbeautiful-"

"Will you STOP?"

"Maybe in another million years."

"Just look for taichou, will ya?"

"Nah, I don't want to."

"Why?" Ikkaku was starting to get pissed off.

"Who knows where they'll be with their ugly sense of direction?" Yumichika shrugged.

"True. Damn, isn't there any fight around here? Huh?" Ikkaku sighed, thirsty for a fight.

"A fight in this perfectly coordinated place would be ugly," Yumichika mused.

"Will you seriously-"

A sudden happy, lively music filled the park, and everyone stood at the side of the main roads, making a way for….

Parades.

Happy little fairies came out dancing in rows in the front of the parade cars, smiling wide and waving at everyone. Ikkaku and Yumichika glanced at them, and kept walking in the middle. Another set of music poured out of the speakers, and this time a prince and a princess came out, waving their hands to the crowd, and secretly sending vicious glares at Ikkaku and Yumichika, signaling them to get out of the way. Of course, it was a failure.

"Look at how hideous that prince's make up looks like. It totally doesn't go with his blouse-"

"Shut up." Ikkaku spat, getting more annoyed and annoyed from the sudden mysterious appearance of fairy tale characters. "Where's Ichigo anyway? I can use a little swordplay with him right now."

"I don't really care, but it's an unbeautiful thing to do- disrupting his date with Rukia." Yumichika shrugged.

"Is it even a date? Whatever. I just want the freaking fight!"

And that was when another parade car shaped like a pirate ship came out, with a very, very short person with pink hair disguised as Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean. "MUHAHAHA!" he- or she- laughed in a squeaky voice that sounded very horribly familiar.

"VICE-CAPTAIN!"

Nothing was more surprising to Ikkaku and Yumichika to see their vice-captain on a parade car, followed by their _captain._

Their captain, who was currently in a costume several sizes too small for Peter Pan.

"TAICHOU?"

Naturally, the crowd's eyes darted towards the pirate ship parade car, where small pink-haired Jack Sparrow was licking on an ice cream, and where huge buff Peter Pan with pointy strands of hair sticking out of his green hat held up a long sword, which was currently pointed towards the prince charming of the other parade car.

Ikkaku and Yumichika gulped, and managed to stay on their feet until the dancing fairies came closer and pushed them aside.

Ikkaku hopped up on the parade car. "Taichou, what the heck are you doing here? You're in- a- a- what kind of *insert your cuss word here* clothing is THAT?"

"Ah, Baldy-chan! Here's your costume!" Yachiru said, holding out a Captain Hook costume.

"There's absolutely no way-"

"And then you can fight with other guys over there!" Yachiru pointed to the Prince Charming, who was posing for crowds and cameras with a fake sword on his waist.

"Fight?"

"Yup! Come on, Baldy! Wear it! Oh, and I've got one for you too, Feathers-chan!"

"Vice-captain, you really shouldn't have." _No, really_, Yumichika thought.

"You should wear it, Feathers-chan!" Yachiru held up an unknown princess dress.

"Uh, vice-captain, I kinda need to go-" Yumichika murmured without glancing at the dress, and when he actually did, "WHERE did you get this? It matches, like, perfectly with my feathers! I mean, if you look at those designed down there it's just wonderfully-"

"Yeah, yeah, blah-blah-blah. Fukutaichou, (**A/N It means vice-captain**) do we really need to do this?" Ikkaku grumbled as he appeared with pirate clothes and a silver hook on his right hand.

"Now you guys can fight with those guys over there!" Yachiru pointed to the other parade car.

"Yeah? Sweet." Zaraki said, licked his lips, and jumped to the princess parade car, shouting "YARRRRR!"

"Leave the good ones for me, Taichou!" Ikkaku said, and soon followed his captain.

Poor Prince Charming didn't know what was coming.

**A/N: I'm really sorry about this chapter. I don't think it was very good and not to make an excuse, but I was busy studying for some upcoming tests. I promise that I'll try to write the coming chapters better. I give my thanks to everyone who actually reads this piece of writing.**


End file.
